A sticky situation
by vala411
Summary: What happens when you combine a nerd, a cheerleader, and glue? Read and find out.


**A sticky situation**

The last bell of the day rang as many of the students dashed out of the school like their pants were on fire. Art class was the last class of the day for Hiccup and he decided to stay behind and help put away the art supplies.

Hiccup loved to draw, but art class for him was a lot more special than that. It was the only class he shared with his crush. Astrid Hofferson, cheerleader, and student body president. With Hiccup being a nerd and thus stuck on the lowest part of the social ladder.

If Astrid didn't already have a boyfriend and Hiccup could actually get the courage to speak to her without stuttering, he would ask her out to the Senior dance. Hiccup had just climbed a stool to put away a 1 liter bottle of quick drying craft glue when the door opened. He didn't notice until the last minute when someone bumped into him causing him and the bottle to tumble down.

Hiccup landed on the person who had caught him unawares and he heard a small 'OOF' escape. The glue bottle then made contact with the back of Hiccup's head and he blacked out.

Hiccup groaned as he was being jabbed by what appears to be a very irate person. Hiccup let out another groan feeling sore from the fall.

"Can you get off of me!" The person said. "I already broke your fall."

"You're not much of a cushion." Hiccup muttered while keeping his eyes shut.

"Excuse me!" The person yelled incensed.

At this point Hiccup did crack open an eye and what he saw caused him to pale. The person he was currently laying on was Astrid, his longtime crush, and he landed right on her 'chest'.

"Eh…." Hiccup said and tried to stand up only to realize that he was stuck. "We might have a problem." Hiccup stated as he saw that parts of his green sweater were glued to Astrid's blue dress.

Astrid then let out a groan of frustration. "Are you kidding me!" She says. "I have to start the weekend superglued to a nerd!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Astrid. "Well you're certainly not a ray of sunshine today." He said. "Why did you even return to the classroom?"

"Well if you must know mister….. I forgot my phone." Astrid stated and then looked to where her phone had landed from the fall only to see it covered in glue on the floor. "And the day just keeps getting better and better." Astrid angrily stated.

"So nerd." Astrid said.

"I have a name you know." Hiccup retorted but Astrid went on as if he didn't say anything.

"Why don't you stutter now?" Astrid comments.

"Well….a...ugh...a…" Hiccup articulated getting a chuckle from Astrid.

"There it is. Everytime you talk to me you stutter. Up until just now."

"T..The si...situation j..just sank in." Hiccup said and shifted a little causing Astrid to blush.

"Could you not do that?!" Astrid asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Do what?" Hiccup asked curiously and Astrid rolls her eyes.

"You do realize where your head's at, right?" Astrid stated and Hiccup upon realizing flushed bright red.

"Oh" Was all he said and Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. That's all you have to say?" She asks as she motions for Hiccup to try to sit up so that they could see where else they were stuck together.

"What else should I have said?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well you certainly aren't like my ex. He actually had the gall to grab me there in the school hallway." Astrid mutter looking like she wanted to hack someone into tiny pieces.

"Was that what all the commotion this morning was about? I just heard someone ended up with a bloody nose." Hiccup asked now from a seated position. His sweater and the top of his pants were stuck to Astrid and in order to sit comfortably she had to climb in his lap.

"Okay, so how do we get unstuck?" Astrid asked.

"Well…." Hiccup says with uncertainty but a glare from Astrid has him continuing. "You'll probably won't like it, but we'll need to soak in warm water and maybe use some acetone."

Astrid huffs. "You're right. I don't like it." She states and then adds "But if it gets us unstuck then we have no choice. Heather should have some nail polish remover in her locker. Think we can swing by?"

"Let's work on standing and walking first." Hiccup mumbled as he and Astrid fumbled, fell and flopped on the floor.

"This isn't working." Hiccup stated. "I'm going to have to carry you."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Astrid shouted… right near Hiccup's ear, earning a wince from him. "I don't think you could."

Hiccup quickly grabbed Astrid by her waist and hauled both of them up.

"Aaahh" Astrid screamed from the sudden motion and instinctively wrapped her legs around Hiccup's waist.

"Oh Thor….. This is so embarrassing." Astrid mumbled as Hiccup shakily began walking towards the door.

"Okay, Heather's locker first." Astrid said as her hand shot to the wall to steady them.

"I'm going as fast as I can. You're not the lightest you know." Hiccup dryly said which earned him a swat from Astrid.

"Fine….and I'll admit that you're not a total weakling if you can carry me." Astrid quickly commented.

Hiccup and Astrid had finally made their way towards Heather's locker when they heard voices around the corner. Astrid cursed as she recognized one of them as her ex.

"Hiccup quick! Kiss me!" Astrid said while grabbing Hiccup's face.

"Huh?!" was all Hiccup could get out before Astrid began making out with him.

Hiccup saw three jocks emerge from the locker room from the corner of his eye as Astrid was still kissing him. The jocks upon seeing the duo stopped and stared. One in particular had his jaw nearly to the ground while pinching himself.

"Astrid? Babe?" The jock asked.

Astrid broke off the kiss and glared at the trio. "Excuse you. Can't you see that we are busy!"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you hooked up with this dork?" Her ex asked still not comprehending what he was seeing.

"Yes. Now leave us alone, and don't call me babe." Astrid stated while making a shooing motion.

"Now come on honey. We can work this out. No reason for you to be so harsh, it was just small misunderstanding." The guy stated and Hiccup was getting annoyed.

"How dare you call sexually harassing her a small misunderstanding! Now as the lady indicated...SHOOO." Hiccup stated and then turned to Astrid giving her a passionate kiss.

Astrid's ex was left dumbfounded and his friends had to tug him along from the still kissing duo.

Hiccup ended the kiss as soon as the jocks left. He was blushing like mad, a perfect imitation of a strawberry."

Astrid swatted him on the shoulder looking slightly dazed. "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that!" She asked.

"Would you believe.. That this was my first time." Hiccup commented still blushing. Astrid raised an eyebrow and gave Hiccup an incredulous stare.

"Yeah...eh...It was...really… good." Astrid mumbled as she began to fiddle with the locker combination lock.

"Eh….Thanks." Hiccup mumbled. "And this just turned awkward."

"There!" Astrid exclaimed as she got the lock open and found a bottle of nail polish remover. Now to the locker room."

With some more fumbling and swaying Hiccup and Astrid entered one of the locker rooms. The quickly made it to a shower stall. The warm water was turned on and Hiccup and Astrid step under the spray.

"So Astrid…" Hiccup began as they were getting soaked.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said.

Hiccup began to look nervous and started fidgeting. Astrid rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Hiccup, we're super glued together, had a fake-out-make-out, and are now currently wet. Spit it out!"

"Would you like to go to the Senior dance with me?" Hiccup blurted out after throwing caution to the wind.

"Sure, why not." Astrid simply stated as Hiccup went bug-eyed.

"Nerd you may be, but you seem like an okay guy." Astrid said with a smirk.

The hot water was beginning to do the trick and Hiccup finally managed to wiggle out of his big sweater. Hiccup turned off the water now that they could actually move and proceeded to put Astrid down.

Hiccup noticed Astrid eyeing him as he was currently shirtless.

Astrid began to explain after Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You got muscles. Why the hell would you hide them! I constantly see you wearing big, long sleeved shirts."

Hiccup who was looking a bit embarrassed mumbled that he didn't like attention much, and turned his head away as Astrid's dress was now soaked and became a bit see-through.

The locker room door opened just as Astrid was going to say something. In walked Fishlegs, who had just come from wrestling practice and proceeded to open the stall door where Hiccup and Astrid were.

Fishlegs froze when he saw a shirtless Hiccup and a soaked to the bones Astrid. Letting out a squeak quickly said "Oh Thor! I didn't know you were in here!" and as a safety precaution he added "Please don't kill me!"

"Fishlegs I'm not going to kill you." Astrid stated with a roll of her eyes towards Hiccup who couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Fish, maybe you could bring us some spare sweatshirts." Hiccup suggested.

Fishlegs quickly scurried off and Hiccup let out a chuckle. "Haven't been this mortified since Ruffnut used that rubber cockroach in Middle school." Hiccup said causing Astrid to also laugh at the memory.

"Would milady like a ride home after Fishlegs returns with the sweatshirts?" Hiccup ask and Astrid nodded in affirmative.

Fishlegs had returned in record time, and now Hiccup and Astrid made their way, while dressed in slightly oversized sweats, towards the school parking lot.

Hiccup led Astrid to the bike rack and she froze when Hiccup handed her a helmet for the sleek jet black motorcycle parked there.

"That's your ride!" Astrid asked while pointing to the bike.

"Of course." Hiccup stated while putting on his helmet. He then patted the back seat, motioning for Astrid to get on.

Astrid still looking bewildered put on the helmet and sat behind Hiccup. She placed her arms around his waist, and with a smirk, which was covered by his helmet, the duo speeded away from the school.

"OOOOOOH MYYYYYYY THORRRRRR" Astrid yelled as Hiccup revved the bike, speeding up.

They reached Astrid's house in record time and Astrid shakily dismounted when Hiccup parked the bike.

"YOU ARE A SPEED DEMON!" Astrid yelled while delivering a punch to Hiccup's shoulder.

"OUCH!" Hiccup yelled and held his hands out defensively.

The commotion caused Astrid's parents to come out of the house. When they saw Astrid continuously jab Hiccup, they approached.

"Astrid honey." Ingrid, Astrid's mom, asked. "Who is this young man and why are you wearing oversized clothing?"

"We just got super glued together mom." Astrid commented while turning to face her parents.

"Super glued…." Ingrid said.

"Together." Astrid's father finished while looking between his daughter and Hiccup with a raised brow.

"Yes sir." Hiccup answers as he climbs off his bike.

Astrid's father then takes a better look at Hiccup's bike and his eyes widen. "Is that a limited edition?" He asks and Hiccup nods an affirmative.

Ingrid was sporting a smirk and nudged her husband in the ribs. "So are you Astrid's new boyfriend?"

"MOM!" Astrid yells looking very embarrassed.

"Well anything is better than that other boy." Ingrid commented and then turned to Hiccup. "Why don't you stay for dinner young man."

"Yes yes, please do." Astrid's father adds.

"Why thank you. I was actually wondering if I could have your permission to date your daughter." Hiccup adds as Ingrid is already ushering him inside. Her husband close behind.

"Such a gentleman." Her mother comments.

Astrid was looking at the entire seen incredulously and then she realized "Oh Thor, my parents like Hiccup."

Astrid raced inside hoping to hide the album of embarrassing baby pictures.

-The End-


End file.
